


The Noble Soilder

by Sunfox5543



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Alchohol use, Blood and Gore, Demonic Possession, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendly Demon, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Racism, Tags Are Hard, Torture, but like not for a long while, d&d age system is weird, not all tags are consistent, toxic family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfox5543/pseuds/Sunfox5543
Summary: This story takes in the view of Oskar Kreedix as he discovers more about his world, about the friends he made, and about himself
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. notes

Here is some notes

Understand I have very bad grammar and punuation sorry

The taggs right now are the negative good ones will be added

The tags are mainly showing what you would have to be cautious about at the moment

This is my first story so sorry

Things may seem weird at some points so sorry but they seem to make sense to myself

These were pre written on google docs because it's easier to edit

Had help editing with friends who I Shared this with

Feel free to give advice about my work

Please don't repost my stuff I am working hard on this

Please use criticism in a kind manner and not give mean comments


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a big change happens for Oskar and his mom, he meets the friend that shall guide him through the world and change his life

Mom was right, this place is overwhelming. Mom says that we came here to hide from bad people, people who wanted the things that made me and mom special, our wings; mom said we have them because she was something called an Aasimar. Mom gave me the necklace she wore after someone put a spell on it to hide my wings so I could be safe, because I can't hide on my own like she can. We had to leave dad behind to hide, and these people are letting us stay with them, that's good right? Mom gets to cook for the family. All I have to do is follow 3 rules, I am to listen to every command given to me by someone named Lucius, I am not allowed in the bedrooms above the basement, with permission or not, and I am not allowed to talk, they all seem weird but okay.

It’s hard telling people what I need to tell them when I can’t talk, but I can’t let mom get kicked out, I never talked much anyway. But after a little bit of staying there, I was in the kitchen with my mother when one of the family members we were staying with walks in, he seems young but he was an adult. He had purple skin and white hair, I think these are called drow elves? I don't know, he kneels in front of me and says. “so you’re the one my old man gave the job to? You're just a child, that’s not very fair of him, what’s your name?” 

I wanted to say something, but I wasn’t allowed to so I started to try and think of a way to tell him but he ended up saying “geez he gave you the silence rule? If he isn’t doing that because your half-orc, then I don’t know why.” 

He gives me a notebook and says “how about you write your name?”

So I write "Oskar" on the paper and he smiles at me and says “Nice to meet you Oskar, I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends. I will teach you everything you need to know about the world, and how to get around some of the rules my dad gave you, but let’s make sure you don’t go unprepared huh?” 

I gave a nod. That was just the beginning of our adventures.


	3. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Oskar and Lucius start their adventures and meet the group of people that will both change their lives and become their unofficial family

It's been 8 years since that day and I have learned a lot. Lucius taught me so much,like how to fight, how to work among the guards, and even how to speak sign language, thank gods for that, or I would have been breaking the rules or having to write till my hand cramps very often.

Over the years we have done a lot, gone exploring around the city of Devorel, met many people, and even pulled a couple of pranks; many which I would get in trouble for. Mainly though, we told lots of stories, he told me many stories about heroes of a faraway continent. I told him the many stories about the Angels of Omar, it was the religion I was raised in.

I am 18 today, an adult by most people's standards; but by orc standards, I was an adult 4 years ago. This morning waking up to my usual routine, get dressed, put on the necklace that hides my aasimarian wings, put on armor, grab my sword, and walk to Lucius' room to see if he is awake. When I opened the door to his room, I half expected him to be asleep. Instead, I open the door to see him holding something. A box? He then said "Happy birthday bud, I got you something" 

For me? I open it up to see a knife in a beautifully decorated sheath. I pick it up and admire it for a bit. I soon put it away and signed "Thank you so much!" 

He responded with a smile "You deserve it. Dealing with my bullshit and all for the past 8 years." 

This is one of the many reasons I care for him so much, loved him even, I never bothered telling him that bit though. Seriously what am I supposed to say to that? I, Oskar Kreedix, the half-orc that you practically helped raise for 8 years. Since I was 10 and you were 102, have had a crush on you since I was 14. No way am I telling him that, at least not now probably not for a long while.

We went about our day like normal, I would follow him around town, keep him safe and out of trouble mostly, and we would enjoy each other's company. But something felt different about today, we went to stores getting things like ropes, healing potions, and weapons. Lucius got a longbow and short sword, he got me a greatsword. Things got especially odd when we went to an adventurer’s guild. We went inside and he sat me at a table then sat in front of me.

"There is something I need to tell you," Lucius spoke up. I was confused but gave him my full attention before he started speaking again.

"My father wants me to run the family business. He sells armor and fighting equipment, but...I am not a businessman. My sister is more fit for the job, she has a few more years to go till she is ready but regardless." This is when I got the most confused until it finally hit me, we were in an adventurer’s guild and we just got supplies, are we becoming adventurers? 

He continued to speak, "I am not fit to be a businessman, but I also am not sure what I want to be but, maybe we can become adventurers, you know? Explore the world, fight monsters, and find so many different treasures. I think it's fun, but I can’t go without you, you're my best friend and...I'll admit, I have been scared without you by my side, after what happened with my Ex and the kobolds." 

That story is an intense one, he almost died then,and there wasn't anything I could do back then because I was sick. He still hasn't told me everything about what happened, but he was traumatized by what happened.

"I can't go without you, but if you don't want to go, then I won't either. You have to be honest with me about this. What do you say? Wanna become adventurers?" He finished saying with a slight smile on his face.

This is a lot to think about. Becoming adventurers? I haven't even thought about it before, but I think it would be fun, so let's give it a shot. I signed to him "Let's do it. I have no clue what we will get into, but let's see it together."

He gives me a big smile and says "Then let's go find an adventuring party," before getting up and walking further into the guild, and of course, I follow. 

It took a little bit; mainly because no one wanted to even interact with us and when they did they refused us, we found a decent party to join. They seemed nice too, Well nice-ish. There was a red Dragonborn, he said his name was Kizen. He was taller than me and he looked to be a fighter, maybe a monk? 

Then there were two Tieflings, a man and woman, who both looked really similar despite different wardrobe choices, twins maybe? Their names are Vicky, and Vicktor. Yup definitely twins. Vickey was buff and had a large battle axe, and dawned some pretty furs, definitely a barbarian. Vicktor looked more elegant, and sophisticated and he had a lute. Definitely a bard.

Then there was a human. Female with auburn hair and piercing green eyes. Her name was Aubry. She dawned a leather cloak and has a book holster at both sides of her waist, she seemed to be a wizard.

Then there was a dwarven fighter. His name was Trek. He had a large set of full body armor, and a greatsword, very different design of my own. I definitely don't plan on making him mad anytime soon. 

Then there was a Firbolg. Her name is Aspen, her hair and fur were as white as snow and she had beautiful blue eyes. She was holding a staff with a white crystal and a shield. She seemed to be the healer, I believe the term is cleric? Lucius would play the role of the ranger, honestly, it fits him well. I am the second fighter, I like the simple role.

The first bit of conversation with the group was… definitely nerve-wracking. I didn’t have to “talk” much at first but soon Vicky asks Lucius. “Is your friend mute or does he just not talk?”

Lucius responded with “He can hear and he can talk, it's just a bullshit rule my father gave him that he isn’t allowed to speak. I don’t know why and even he doesn’t understand but he does it and refuses to break it. It’s impressive, I've known him for 8 years and he hasn’t said a word.”

I rub the back of my head for a second when I hear Kizen start laughing before saying “THAT FUCKER HASN’T TALKED IN 8 YEARS!!” before continuing to laugh.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable at that point before Aspen slapped the back of his head and spoke up with a clear accent “Kizen be nice, the poor man looks uncomfortable.”

As much as being laughed at was uncomfortable, it wasn’t too bad, some of the other questions were normal, besides Trek asking me about my necklace, and me getting too uncomfortable to answer, it went well. This would be the place where this party begins, and it’s the beginning of our adventures.


	4. questionable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months of getting used to the group and some stressful moments Oskar Decides to take a bath in the river only to have a awkward moment when someone sees him.

It’s been three months with this group, and it has been absolute chaos. Most of us have died at least twice and got revived. We’ve killed multiple monsters, bandits, demons, and even zombies, ZOMBIES!! Not only that, but these guys are nothing like you expect, Vicktor and Vicky are children of a crime boss, Aubry is the daughter of some famous wizard, and Aspen has literally memorized every piece of romantic advice, as well as every position in “intercourse”, and literally has a boy count of 20, that is way more information than I need to know, gross.

This is insane. However, at least tonight is peaceful, it was almost time for everyone to sleep. We had set up camp under a group of trees that Aspen says are redwood trees, but I could care less. Everyone was relaxed and talking to each other. I had seen a river pretty close by, and it was decently surrounded by bushes so I tapped on Lucius’s shoulder and sign “I am going to go clean off in the river,” before standing up and walking to the river.

The river was a bit farther than expected, maybe a 5-minute walk? It was pretty big though,and at the river’s edge, I stripped off my armor and my clothes but was hesitant to take off my necklace but decided to, and when I did, two large pitch-black, feathered wings appeared from a tattoo along my back. I was surprised that Lucius never asked about it. I got in the water about up to my hip,and it was freezing, but manageable and started to get myself clean. 

It was maybe 8 minutes of getting myself clean when I heard the most terrifying thing in the world, at least to me at this moment. I heard a gasp. I turned to the edge of the river where I came from and saw Vicky. So many thoughts go through my head like ‘Oh fuck,’ ‘she is thinking I’m a freak,’ ‘I am going to be kicked from the party,’ but all I did was just stare back, fully nude, my most important bits being under the water thankfully, and all she said was. “I just wanted to see you nude, but this is way more interesting.”

Great now I am humiliated and now I know that I am hanging around with a pervert. A blush creeping up my cheeks, turning them a copper color, but soon she spoke up again. “Sooooo I am gonna, tch, let you get dressed and you and I can talk after.” she then walks away. 

After getting dry and dressed, I walked out of the bushes to see Vicky, still blushing. She was just standing there. I expected a smug grin, but no, her face was more that of concern. “So you have wings, care to explain why you hid them?” she asked.

I raised my hands to sign but she immediately pulls them down and gives me a notebook and pencil and says annoyed. “I don’t understand that sign language bullshit, just write it down.” 

I kinda just roll my eyes and write down “I hide my wings so I don’t get kidnapped and put on the black market. The reason I have them is that I am partly aasimarian,but don’t ever mention this to anyone,” and then showed it to her. She read it and looked at me like she was confused, then asked “Does Lucius know?” 

I shake my head, and she grins before saying in a smug voice “I finally know something that smug drow doesn’t know.” 

I give her the notebook back, with a clear leave me alone face before I start walking back. She yells behind me “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me!” 

At that point I was just annoyed and wanted to lay down, I got back and lay down on the blanket I used to sleep on, and just looked up at the sky for a bit before I heard Aspen ask “Does anyone have any stories?”

Lucius responded saying, “I’ve got some stories about heros from another continent.”

However, of course, Kizen says “I’ve heard all those, and they are boring. Maybe we can play a game? OOOH, Vicktor, get the bottle of bourbon out!”

Aubry immediately yells no, and the rest of the night was pretty boring Most of us went to sleep while some kept watch. For me, however, I could hardly sleep at all. I mean, after someone finds out a secret you have been hiding for years, you tend to have a hard time sleeping. When it was my turn to be on watch Vicky volunteered to be with me, just great. Being on watch was fine and very quiet until Vicky gave me back the notebook from before and said “Okay so I know your little secret, and I said that I won’t tell anyone, but, I give you full permission to slap me for it if I ask you 3 questions, okay?”

Now that is both tempting and questionable, but I nod, I mean they can’t be that bad, she then asked “Okay, so are your wings sensitive?”

I spoke too soon, I just stared at her blushing for a bit before writing down “very” in the notebook and showing it to her. She immediately starts laughing before quickly stops, and then says “Must help you get off when you get ‘alone time’ eh?” I immediately blush and make a noise that sounds flustered. After a couple more seconds I start writing in the notebook “I hate you, but you’re not wrong...” then show it to her, and once again she starts laughing before calming herself down.

This is humiliating, utterly humiliating.

“Okay next question.” she started. “This one is going to be a bit milder, when we first meet, Lucius said that you never said a word for as long as he knew you, I think he said, 8 years?” I gave a nod and she continued to talk “and I remember last month when we went to a bar, you said you were 18. Well Lucius said it, you used your hands to tell us, but over those years, were there times you wanted to talk?”

Okay this was more manageable, so I started writing “Plenty, mostly when I found him crying, or scared. In the later years he would come to me if he had night terrors or panic attacks.”I showed it to her and she seemed surprised before saying “This isn’t one of the questions but, has he been through a lot?”.

I nod and write “He said he has, but he’s never told me about what happened. A year ago, he got kidnapped by kobolds when I was sick, but he never told me anything that happened but even then, he was definitely more scared.” I once again showed her the notebook and she nodded and she got to thinking about her third question, soon she said,“How do you feel about Lucius? I mean with just that conversation alone, he seems to really depend on you, but you seem to do okay on your own, mostly, besides social stuff you seem to do just fine, so what makes you feel like you want or have to stay with him?”

That hit me like a speeding dragon, and it took me a little bit to figure out how to answer this without completely outing myself out. I eventually wrote “He taught me so much, and he has helped me a lot. I don’t think I will be able to repay him, but supporting him and being by my best friends' side, no matter what, not only helps him but makes me feel good.” I show it to her and she gives an understanding look, then I write in the notebook “A deals a deal, and I get to slap you now.” When she read it she sighed and I slap her pretty hard across the face. She gives a grunt and a thumbs up, and we continue our watch,and eventually, we swap out for Kizen and Vicktor, and that night. Despite the questionable moments, I managed to get some good night’s sleep.


	5. Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a relaxing trip through the forest, the party find a marking on a tree that will turn their relaxing trip upside-down

Finally, a quiet, relaxing, travel. No monsters, no bandits, just the quiet of the Mohnee forest, the sound of Victor's lute playing, the sound of the cart moving, and no sound of anything violent. It’s peaceful and very enjoyable.

“Guys stop the cart! Check this out!” Kizen said before jumping out of the cart and running towards the trees. Looks like I spoke too soon.

The cart stops, and the others follow Kizen pretty quickly. I stayed in the cart for a little bit, looking around before joining them. As I walked towards them I saw they were surrounding a tree. When I got closer, I saw there was an engraving in the tree shaped like an eye.

I definitely know what that is, it's an Orcish tribal symbol, as someone who’s father is chief of an orc tribe, I know the looks of those kinds of symbols, though my companions definitely did not. It was so almost hilarious,that I burst out laughing when Aubry, who is the smartest of the group by the way, said “if this isn’t a celestial crest, I’d say it’s some bandits that are trying to be scary.”

Almost doubling over in my laughter, the others stare at me while I calm down and afterward, a little teared up from laughing, sign to them, telling them what it was, and Lucius says, “A tribal symbol. For orcs. We’re in orc territory?!”

I nod, and without a second to spare, Lucius starts freaking out, I mean it’s understandable, orcs and elves, especially drow, don’t exactly get along very well, at all Actually. Now that I think about it, the last time I saw elves in my dad’s tribe, the elves from the city tried to burn the whole tribe down, when dad was trying to be peaceful.

Aspen tried her best to calm Lucius down. Thankfully it worked, but Kizen asked me “Do you know which tribe this is?”

I shook my head, I was never taught the names, but trek said, “Great, just great, I was starting to think you were useful, but clearly you just proved me wrong.”

That comment was immediately responded to with a good hard slap to the back of his head from Vicktor, as he said “Have some fucking respect for the man, he is trying his best, and he has done more in battle than you have.”

That just started to spiral into a massive argument between the two of them. While that was happening, Lucius was sitting on the ground with Aspen, and Kizen was talking to Vicky and Aubry about what to do.

I, however, started feeling self-conscious by Trek’s words, I have indeed been called meek, terrible at my job, a dumbass, and even a coward, but never useless. was soon brought back to reality when I hear a twig snap. I immediately turned to where the sound came from, the cart. I scanned the area a little bit but saw nothing. So out of curiosity, I walked to the cart and looked around towards the opposite side of the woods. So far there was nothing, I thought it might be just a deer, but then I heard, “greveck te monnow”.

Wait a minute, that's orcish. All of a sudden I see a big rock being thrown at my face with great speed in the corner of my eye when I was knocked to the ground by it. Not quite knocked out, but it definitely hurt. I soon felt a large boot pressed against my throat, and it started getting hard to breath, I heard the other’s voices and they sounded like they were struggling too. I struggled as well. The figure above me was hard to see as things started to get fuzzy in my vision, both from my own blood clouding my vision and the lack of air, just before things went black.

\------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up, I was in a dark room, looking to be made of wood. I felt the dried blood on my face and was overwhelmed by the smell of dirt, blood, and sweat. I sat up to find I was laid in a bed, a stockade bed. I turned to the right to see a barred door. God damn it, we were in a stockade.

I walked up to the door to see a couple more rows of doors, as well as some guards. The cell in front of me is empty, now that I think about it, I don't hear the other’s voices. I tap the cell bars with my armor and I see the twins poke through a faraway cell.

"Thank gods you're okay Oskar, you see the others over there?" Vicktor said.

I shook my head before Vicky said "Damn it, they threw us in here, and we didn't know if the others were over there. They must have taken them somewhere else."

A guard slams a shield against the cell door before yelling "Quiet!"

I turn around and look around the cell, there wasn't anyone else in here, nor any windows. There goes the help I possibly could have gotten. All of a sudden I felt someone pull the chain of my necklace from behind me and slammed me against the cell door, knocking the wind out of my lungs. He held me there by the necklace laughing amused as I struggled when the other said in orcish "Don't break that, the chief wants to know where the boy got it. If it's broken it has no value."

I felt him let go and I moved from the bars, coughing a bit. Man, that hurt. What did their chief want with my necklace? It was my mom's originally. It's just enchanted to hide my wings now, and only my mom and I know it.

Waiting for a couple of hours maybe, finally see some of the others, guards start dragging in Aspen, Aubry, and Trek. They looked bruised up and beaten, were they in a fight? I walk up to the bars and see them getting put in cells. One guard walks to my cell and speaks in orcish saying "you will be getting a one way trip to the chief"

He opens the cell door, grabs me, restraints me with ease before I can struggle, and starts pushing me out of the stockade. They weren't easy about it either, I am pretty sure they nearly tripped me 4 times in that 5-minute walk. Eventually, I was brought to a large wooden, cabin-like building, honestly, it’s very pretty. I continued to be pushed inside and into an office-like room, I immediately saw in the corner Lucius and Kizen bloodied and bruised in the corner tied up and sitting on their knees. I was immediately terrified when I was in the middle of the room, I was pushed to my knees, in the chair to the desk in front of me, most definitely sat the chief, but he had a large wolf mask on, why is he hiding his face?

Lucius soon spoke up and I looked at him while he spoke "thank the gods your okay, I-" we hear a large fist hit the table and a booming "SILENCE YOU ELVEN WELP!!"

We all looked in the direction of the chief as he was towering over us all, even Kizen, then again he was on his knees. Still, this was incredibly intimidating as he walked towards me before kneeling to my eye level. I can see piercing red eyes through the eyeholes of the mask before the chief said "You’re the leader of your party, correct?" 

I shook my head before Kizen spoke up "I am, also he doesn't talk-" I hear a large smack cutting him off but I didn't break eye contact with the chief. At this point, I am trembling, scared, especially when the chief speaks once again "you don't speak? Well then, we will stick with yes or no questions, then do you realize you’re in Iron’s eye tribe territory?"

Iron’s eye?! That place is hella familiar, but from what? I shake my head but I must have known recognition for the place from what he says next "well you seem familiar with us, but tell me, are you tribal born?" I was born and raised from my dad's tribe for a while so I nodded. He seemed intrigued before looking at Lucius speaking up again "elf, tell me if he is a tribal born." I felt one of the guards unclip one of the pieces of armor on my shoulders, the one with Lucius's family crest on it before giving it to the chief to examine "then why does he have elven markings on him" he threw the piece in front of Lucius and he said.

"My father hired his mother, she was homeless and looking for a home so he took her in, and when he was old enough he provided a job for him as well, he is a bodyguard for me, but I just let him do what he wanted, but he follows rules my father set." 

The chief looks at me and asks "is that true?" I immediately nod, almost getting hopeful, but it immediately gets lost when the chief looks back at him and says "and what were these rules? Surely if you were able to give such freedom in his job, he had few rules correct?" I nod knowing I had little rules, but Lucius’s response surprised me.

"No, there were… a lot even he knew about, pretty sure I wasn't told them all, I just thought it was unfair, and let him break them when he could or didn't realize. Even I will admit my father is a racist prick." 

"That will be enough from you." The chief spoke up "you seem to be better than I thought, but I still hate elves, so I will make sure you still go through hell" I am still in shock, and what I heard Lucius say, wait was that the reason I got in trouble for no reason all the time? I was brought back to reality when the chief spoke up again.

"Now, for the main reason you are here, I am sure you know you have this" he grabs the wooden charm for my necklace, I immediately go into fight or flight mode and lean far back from his grip but he already had a good grip on it and only succeeded at nicking the back of my neck with the clasp to the necklace chain. The chief spoke up "from the story your friend said, I have a few predictions for how you got it, so let me ask you, where did you get it?"

Lucius spoke up but was immediately brought with a slap from a guard and the guard yelled "quiet!!" I couldn't see tears in his eyes, this made me very angry before I knew it I was struggling to get up yelling "HANDS OFF HIM PRICK" I felt a hand to the back of my head and was slammed face-first to the ground. I was facing the others, and I couldn't see they're both shocked and looking at me speaking, honestly, it's understandable, I haven't spoken to them in like 5 months now. The chief then looked at me and said "so you can talk, but I assume it's one of those rules you blatantly follow like you're some pet, but with your reaction to what happened, I'll ask again, where did you get the necklace? I suggest you answer, or there might be some consequences" 

I see a knife being put to Lucius’s neck and instantly say "it was my mother's, my father gave it to her and she gave it to me when she started working for the Zeniael's"

The chief then chuckled and then hand at the back of my head pulled me upright to perfectly see the chief's face, as the chief said "if I'm not mistaken, your father is Zrog right?" I see him pull off the wolf mask to reveal a very scarred face "he is an old friend of mine, I figured from the moment I saw you, but wanted an explanation, even then, whats a stone viper such as yourself doing this far south?"

Stone viper? Gotta remember that for later. I hear Kizen say "we're exploring, he and Lucius joined our party a few months ago and have been traveling with us, we had no intention to bother you." 

"I appreciate your honesty, however." The chief spoke up before staring me directly in the eyes before continuing to speak with venom in his voice "I hate. Trespassers, so unless you all have business here, I suggest you, and your group leave, now."

I nod and the guards grab us and lead us out to the cart we had, thankfully with all of our stuff. When our arms were untied Lucius immediately ran to me and gave me a hug, which is both surprising and not at the same time, I could tell he was scared, but he was also relieved, but I know I will be there for him. Soon the others were brought to us, Aspen was able to use prayer of healing to heal us of our injuries. After resituating everyone, Vicky and Vicktor start to drive the cart to the nearest city, I stayed in the back to help comfort Lucius. Listening to Aspen, Trek, and Aubry, they said they were interrogated for why they were there, man this was a bad day for everyone. But soon the sight of the city brings some light to this bad day.


	6. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing night preparing to sleep is quickly interrupted by both a drunken best friend and that night a new face appears with a offer

The next few days have gotten better since getting into the city, we managed to stalk up some supplies and potions, and have been staying in a tavern for a while, we are only collectively able to afford 2 rooms tho, the twins, Aubry, and Aspen share a room, the rest of us share a room.

On this particular day, the others were drinking a lot, I, however, don't drink, maybe in the future, but not now. I head to the room early and sit down on the bed. I pulled from a bag a book Aspen gave me from the day before, called "The Devil's Rosemary." It looks to be a story about devils and angels, seems interesting, it is a pretty thin book, but it should be a decent read. I opened the book and began to read.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The depths of the burning inferno look to last forever, the only light that comes from above seems to peek through every once in a while from the clouded barrier between the underworld, and the mortal world, where many are desperate to explore, and many have tried to leave, only to be burned by the Angels that guard the borders against the clouds.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Hmm, this is very interesting, is it based on real places? Because if that’s where devils came from, I don’t blame them for trying to invade our world. I continue to read and the first chapter is showing the world of the underworld. During those moments of reading, I don’t notice at all the door opening, what I did notice was something flops on my stomach knocking the wind out of my lungs, I look to see Lucius’s head on my stomach and the rest of his body along the rest of mine. I immediately start to blush and look back and forth on what to do and I notice Trek and Kizen both being drunk setting up to go to sleep, looking back at Lucius he was very blushed as well, welp he is definitely drunk too.

Trek looks at me and then Lucius and says, “Lucius, Oskar kinda has the bed occupied, might wanna get off him.”

“NO!” Lucius then wraps his arms around my waist and holds on tightly, I can’t help but blush more and I look at Trek and he goes “would drag him off you if I actually liked you, but I don’t so fuck you.”

he then lays in the bedroll he placed on the ground. Kizen just looked at me and shrugged before laying in the bed. Grumbling insults at the 2, I felt Lucius press his head further into my stomach and I looked to see him rubbing his cheek along my stomach and relaxing his shoulders. He looks so peaceful, he isn’t asleep but he looks so peaceful, it brings a smile to my face, there is still the blush there, but a smile nonetheless.

I stay lying there for the next couple of hours, it being hard to sleep with this pressure both on and in my gut and it also being uncomfortable to sleep in armor, especially when said armor is uncomfortably pressed against your groin because someone is lying on it. But I have to deal with it, in those hours of trying to find ways to sleep, I was trying to distract myself from the one sleeping on top of me but after the hours bring my attention back to him. I soon begin to wonder if he always sleeps this peacefully, I decided that it might be best to maybe get at least more comfortable, with careful precision, I was able to take off the gloves I wear and the upper half of my armor to reveal my undershirt, I didn’t bother with the armor on my legs.

However, something did feel compelling, I looked at my hand and then to Lucius, then sighed and brought my hand to his cheek, rubbing my thumb along his cheek to see simply what happens. The skin on his cheek was so warm and smooth, almost like silk, and slight pressure from the sleeping elf almost caused me to pull away, did I wake him? Though a slight purr and the continued relaxation of Lucius’s sleep tells me that he is alright, he was simply leaning into my touch.

New thoughts and new possibilities dance through my head, but I immediately throw them to the side, I can’t be thinking that, not when he is this vulnerable, I pull my hand away and once again try to sleep. In only a few minutes, I finally get some relaxing, comforting sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Darkness fills my vision, the feeling that I am in a pitch-black room encompasses me, where am I? Suddenly a booming red storm cloud, comes into vision, booming thunder and piercing red lightning surrounding me, the hell is this?

I wanted to run, to look away, but I was frozen, and couldn't stop staring at the large red stormcloud. It kept getting closer, and closer, and closer, soon 2 large, very bright eyes appeared from it, the light from the eyes were almost blinding, but not entirely. Soon a face appeared from the cloud, then its entire head, revealing more and more until a very tall woman of pale white skin, blood-red soaked in blood, body covered in a heavy seat of full body armor, only the armor around her face was missing, and a large pair of blood-red, feathered wings, each large enough where my wingspan would be dwarfed in her singular wing. To her size I would be the size of a gnome, what is she? What is she doing here?

All she did was stare at me until she spoke, her voice booming yet elegant “you have a pure heart, one of pure gold, too pure." 

What does she mean, she kneels till she is on one knee still looking over me. "You trust many, and keep those close, and keep yourself clean as if you were a paladin with an oath of sobriety and chastity, and a soul of pure light, but that kind of purity attracts the attention of those who seek those to corrupt it, people like me" she finishes and gives the evilest and wicked grin before disappearing in a poof red smoke.

Oh, fuck no?! Where did she go?! Looking frantically back and forth to try and find her again, but I felt a hand grasp the front of my throat and felt an arm around my waist pulling me to the body of something, it seems my height if a little taller. This is terrifying, the hand at my throat tilted my head to the side as the head moved forward, revealing the face of the woman who spoke again "as much as I plan to taint your soul, I am not going to be too cruel, I can help you. I can teach you magic, guide you on your journeys, help you protect your friends." She then leans close to my ear and whispered "help you gain the love of your drow friend" 

This caused me to freeze, I should know better than to make a deal given by some devil, but to have Lucius feel like I do, it’s tempting. No what am I thinking, as much as I would want it, I can't force Lucius to do that, it’s inhumane, I couldn't do that to him. She must be reading my thoughts because she spoke once again "you care so much for him, love him so, but yet you’re so insecure that you want his love to be real, very well. I won't force him, but I will guide your way to getting his attention, so what do you say? Oskar Kreedix, Do we have a deal?"

I was silent for a while, do I take this, either way, my life might become awful, but would I rather not get anything out of this, or benefit from the deal, and agree to the tainting of my soul, I was about to refuse, but the thought how denying will affect the others, how will it affect Lucius? So after giving a large sigh, I nodded

She grinned saying "good boy, open wide" I was confused when the large storm cloud surrounding us all shot up and slammed into my face and went into my lungs. It felt so painfully cold and burned more than the pits of hell all at the same time, it only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like years. Once it was all over, I was let go and fell to the ground, my lungs burned and my chest was in pain, it hurt so much. I hear her walk to me and pets my shoulder before saying "you did good, but I believe it's time for you to see your friends" 

After that, tunnel vision till it all turned black, then I awoke, feeling absolutely agony.


	7. blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the dream, Oskar is in pain, the night after, Oskar realizes just what he got himself into

I wake up from my dream with a pulsing pain in my chest, shooting up and gasping for air, my lungs felt like they were being squeezed underneath a bolder, I grasp at my chest as I struggled to breathe, wheezing as it was getting hard to breathe before I start to uncontrollably cough, a loud ringing was screaming in my ears and my vision was getting blurry. I felt another pain in my stomach and leaned over the bed continuing to cough. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I heard muffled voices, I soon started to feel something come up my throat and I vomited over the side of the bed before the ringing got louder and I could hear my pulse beating in my ears. Things start to get encompassed by light then suddenly everything turns black.

I wake up a little bit later, to Aspen standing above me doing a cure wounds spell, groaning still feeling in pain I see everyone else surrounding me. I sit up rubbing my head before Aubry speaks up “okay, what happened?”

Kizen then spoke up “me and Trek were helping Lucius with a panic attack while Oskar was sleeping, and when he woke up he was gasping and coughing, and then just vomited blood and passed out.”

Wait I what? I look over the bed to see a large pool of blood, I VOMITED THAT?! I rubbed at my face to see any of the blood but there wasn’t any there, they must have cleaned me up while I was unconscious. I felt a hand on my shoulder and felt a full-body flinch and moved away from the hand, and looked at whose hand it belonged to, it was Lucius’s, his face looked really concerned, all of theirs did, even Treks, they all start brainstorming possibilities of what could have caused it but Lucius just stayed by my side laying me down to rest and he spoke still with worry but calmer. 

“Hey, Oskar? I don’t think this is a good time but, I am sorry about the other night, I got really drunk and I am sorry if you were uncomfortable.” I sign to him that it was okay, and he hugs me and I hug back.

The rest of the day was okay, we were packing and riding away from the city most of the day, only real thing that made it worse was this splitting headache, my head was pulsing in pain, and I don’t know why. The majority of the day was mainly me being agitated at everyone because of my headache. That night we had set up camp and the others were relaxed and sitting around the fire, I was among them, just laying down on my bag.

The others were passing around Vicktor’s flask of whiskey when trek, who was next to me, took a swig, looked at me, and said. “Wanna way to cure your headache, have a drink” 

Some of the others start saying that I didn’t have to or that trek was being an ass. Honestly, I couldn’t care less, I mean my headache can’t get any worse. I sit up, take the flask from his hand, and take a drink. Immediately as I swallowed my throat felt like convulsing, I started coughing and my throat felt dry as I passed the flask on and kept coughing as I pulled out a water canteen and drank some water to try and chase it down. Thankfully that worked, and surprisingly, it worked, my headache was gone, the fuck? I was brought back from my confusion when Kizen spoke.

"I am surprised you took a drink, normally you would refuse." 

"Finally proved he isn’t a sissy" trek replied.

I am honestly getting tired of Trek. But the rest of the day went smoothly tho, much better without the headache. I was feeling restless so I took the first watch, maybe it will tire me out. The first bit was fine but soon it got weird.

I saw something move in the trees, so I went to check it out. When I was close enough, I saw red eyes and a familiar pale face, this startled me so I fell and saw the figure walk over as I tried to move away, it was the woman from my dreams. I pinned myself on a tree by accident, so I covered my head in case she tried to attack me, but she only reached out a hand and said. "So the morning was very unexpected, sorry about that." 

I just looked at her confused, before taking her hand and she pulled me up. She is probably a foot higher than me now but weirdly she looks less intimidating. She starts talking again "usually that stuff only happens when the soul is being eaten from the inside out, but I wasn’t doing that. Maybe I just wasn't compatible with your soul? Who knows, but I am here to teach you some magic."

Wait, is she actually going to be fair in the deal? Could this be a trick? I sign to her asking what she means and she reasons with "well you want to protect your friends, and I am going to help, but I must say" she disappears in a red smoke and appears in the middle of my friends "all your friends are divine sinners, and their souls are tainted in such a variety, alcohol, lust, violence, greed" she looks at Trek with a grin "innocent bloodshed"

What? What does she mean by that? She walks back over to me "anyway, you should probably have a name to call me, my name is Syræna, but you can call me Sylvia, sounds better on the tongue." 

Okay, that seems easy to remember but she walks a little bit towards the forest before speaking again "now tonight let's start with a simple spell, how about an Eldritch Blast? It's simple to hold your hand out, for right now towards the sky focus your energy, and then phfoom, you fire. Give it a try."

I walk up next to hear, hold up my hand, fingers spread towards the sky, and I see a ball of red energy being created in my hand before it shoots into the air, it was incredible. All of a sudden tho, I felt a pain in my chest and I started coughing, my eyes being closed, when I opened my eyes, I saw blood in my hand. 

"Oh dear, you and I, definitely aren't compatible. If that's how you react to the Eldritch Blast, Hunger of Hadar would kill you."

Okay, now it's starting to get scary. This magic could kill me, she even said it herself, I am really regretting this. She places a hand on my shoulder and says "so we will definitely take this learning magic thing really slow. Don't want to kill you before you get a chance to protect your friends”

Well, at least she is considerate. She doesn't teach me any more magic, not wanting to wake up my friends, but before she disappeared I signed "I had a headache earlier, but it disappeared when I drank, why is that?"

She replied with, "oh that’s because of me housing myself in your soul, your soul was too pure to house a demon especially one of my caliber, so I had to stay in your head till you did something to taint it, like drinking alcohol, it’s not tainted enough for you to be a sinner like I am hoping to make you, but at leastjust barely enough to where I won't give you headaches, and Iam talking barely enough. Well now I gotta go, I am always in your soul if you need me" she then disappeared. 

At the end of my shift for the watch, I swap out for Vicktor and try my best to sleep, but it takes me a while to fall asleep but I managed to get some sleep, not very pleasant sleep because of this pain in my throat from coughing, but sleep nonetheless.


	8. Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventuring to a new city, the group gets to learn more about the twins pastlife and how its more soft hearted than one may seem

The next couple of days were very up and about, we were traveling mostly, but as for me, despite how much it hurt to learn this whole demon magic thing during my watches at night, it wasn’t too bad. We decided to head to a city called Melora, from what Vicktor and Vicky say, they were raised here. The city is gorgeous, the buildings are beautiful, the people seem happy, and the fauna was so well kept, why would anyone leave?

Wait, oh right, their dad, almost forgot their crime boss father. 

We managed to find a good inn to stay at, it was well kept, it's not one of the super expensive ones, but it's a pretty decent tavern. We all paid for and set up our rooms and met up back at one of the tables in the tavern, all ordering some food for lunch. I just got some chicken and I tried some simple ale with it, might as well, I mean, I already tried whiskey, why not try something lighter. It was pretty good, tasted more like apples than it did alcohol, maybe that's the point of ale?

While we were eating tho, 2 hooded figures walked in, and while the tavern was very chatty before, it went dead silent. And from what I could see, they were either staring at the figures or looking away. Who are these guys? I looked at Vicktor and Vicky and they didn't even budge. The figures went to the counter and said "le temps de payer, où est l'argent" never heard that language before.

The person at the counter pulls up a bag of coins and gives it to the hooded figures who snatched it from their hand, opened it then looked inside. The figure looks back and gives a nod before they both walk out, the second one looks at the twins, stops, and says "Salut" before walking out with the first one.

Everyone returns to their conversations, but Aubry looks at the twins and says "who were they?"

"Debt collectors, they work for our dad," Vicktor said

"What kinda language was that? It sounded weird." Aspen said.

"It's called infernal, it's a language Tieflings speak" Vicky answered 

This is weird, but I believe we will be okay. We all decided to relax in our rooms, we bought 4, the twins got a room, Aubry and Aspen share one, Trek and Kizen share one, and I share with Lucius. Hopefully, tonight will be okay, when we got into our rooms, I laid in the bed to relax. Lucius goes to the wash basin to wash his face. I pull out "The Devil's Rosemary" and open it to start reading Chapter 2.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Today is the day, today is the day I leave this place, it will be difficult, but I have a plan. When the light in the clouds peaks through, I will fly towards it, and into the real world. I have been counting how many days it takes till the light peaks through, and today is the day. I am just waiting, waiting for the light to appear. Then I finally see it, no time to waste and I fly towards it as fast as I can go. I have to be fast, fast enough to where the Angels can get to me as I fly through. My eyes hurt as I fly into it, it gets harder and harder to push through until I see blue. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Whatcha reading Oskar?"

Lucius’s voice startles me and I look at him before closing the book and showing him the cover. He nods interested before sitting next to me. 

"So um, I know you have been feeling better from a couple of days ago. But I have been worried about you and I am wondering, did you have a weird dream that night? Like a dream involving something I don't know, paranormal?" 

I start to think, should I tell him, I mean, I trust him with everything, but would he hate me if I told him I made a deal with a weird she-devil. No one would want to tell people that, but if he found out I was lying, he might be madder. I nod to his question.

He immediately looked more concerned and then asked "what happened?" I proceeded to sign to him all that happened, minus the parts about my crush, he looks absolutely horrified with what I do tell him. In the end, I signed to him "I don't know what will happen, but I just wanted to feel like I can protect you all, and that she doesn't hurt you for what she does to me if I had said no. I am sorry if you're mad at me."

He grabs one of my hands and holds it in both hands and says "I am not mad, I honestly understand, I would have done the same if it meant protecting you...and the others but mainly my best friend." He then pats my head, messes up my hair a little before saying "so, you're not going to go ballistic, right?"

I shake my head followed by signing "I don't think so" soon we hear a large knocking next door, it's the twin’s room. We then hear a door open and then a conversation between the twins and the person, it sounded like the infernal that they mentioned before.

Lucius and I were just looking at each other and listening in but it soon started to turn into yelling, especially from Vicky. After a bit, I stand up and walk to my door and open it and look towards the twin’s room. They all went quiet, the twins were in the doorway while in front of the door stood a black Tiefling with piercing red eyes, in the same cloaks as the figures from before. I looked at them concerned, not saying anything but the twins knew what I was asking.

Vicktor quickly spoke "We're fine Oskar, we are just having a bit of trouble with our dad's right-hand man"

Vicky immediately then said "he won't leave us the fuck alone"

The man immediately grabbed Vicky by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up saying "Tu viens avec moi!" 

I immediately walked to him and pushed him off her and he fell into the wall at the opposite side of the hall. I gave him the "don't fuck with my friends" look but as if that was intimidating. He soon got up giving a chuckle and a wicked grin before pulling out a stiletto and slicing me across my face. Vicky immediately tackled him to the wall saying "WE NEVER DENIED TO FUCKING VIST, BUT WE DO IT ON OUR OWN ACCORD, NOW FUCK OFF!!!" she then threw him down the hall.

Man did my face hurt after getting sliced, But I think I'll be fine, the others did come out after they heard Vicky yelling. The Tiefling did walk away after being thrown 6 feet away by a 5-foot Tiefling with anger issues. Aspen healed me while Vicktor started explaining what happened.

"That guy's name is Tabatx or the hawk as many call him, he is our dad's, right-hand man. He was telling us that our dad wanted to see us, and sorta demanded we see him now. However, Vicky and I said we would visit later and he got aggressive."

"Thanks for the help Oskar, it wasn’t really needed, but thanks for getting him off me," Vicky said and I gave a thumbs up.

Aspen then asks "so do we all go?" 

"Only if you guys really want to, Vicky and I do but you guys don't have to."

Kizen then says "we aren't letting you guys go on your own, if your dad's right-hand man got aggressive towards you, others might too. It's safer to stay together, all of us."

That settles our plans for today, we rest for a couple of hours before leaving the tavern and following the twins. They know the city better than us so they seem the best to let them lead. After walking around we are led into an alleyway and soon stop. Vicky soon says “it may not look like it, but welcome to the roost guys.”

We look at each other confused when a slot opens up in the wall and we all collectively shout startled, even the twins were startled. A voice comes through the wall saying “what little birds dare come to the roost.” 

Vicktor soon walks up to the hole saying “first off empressive you can still do that robin, second, tell the old Roc that the phoenix and raven have come for a visit will you? Probably should mention we also have guests.” 

The voice remains silent before saying “okay” and arcane symbols appear on one of the alley walls and a portal opens. Vicktor walks through and Vicky looks at the rest of us and says “come on in” before walking in and we all slowly follow.

The teleporting was weird it almost felt like being pulled out of reality and then shot back into it again, while the twins were fine, the rest of us, especially myself, ended up almost puking from the experience. After swallowing what would have come up, I see we are on some metal platform. I look around to see this large city-like place, full of lots of color and it almost looks suspended in the air. Soon Vicktor starts to speak.

“Welcome to the roost friends, now couple things to know, this place one this place is in a pocket dimension, and this place is meant to resemble a home for birds so there aren’t many roads and the walkways are thin, but if you fall off you will be teleported back to a stable walkway near where you fell, watch.” 

Vicktor then walks off the platform, I run to the edge where he walked off and looked down. Unlike the rest of the sky of this place which was cloudy, underneath the platform is completely pitch black. I hear a ‘phfwoom’ behind me and I turn around to see Vicktor surrounded by a little bit of clouds. He starts laughing seemingly having enjoyed the experience. Vicky soon motions for everyone to follow her, and we all do. The place is very beautiful, so many bright colors and lots of people around. Vicky leads us all to a large bird house like building, on the roof of said building was a blue tiefling smoking a cigar maybe? The tiefling looks at all of us, gets up then jumps down in front of the twins giving them a hug as well as a hearty laugh.

“My children, it's so good to see you again, oh it's been so long, and you have made friends, some unique ones at that.” he soon walked towards all of us and seemingly examining us before stopping at me and giving me a playful punch to the shoulder before looking at Vicky and saying “my Raven, this one might be a good one to help you create your heir.” 

He chuckles at his own joke as Vicky snorts and shakes her head. I just mainly looked confused before Aspen replies “I don’t think Oskar has the guts to date Vicky, let alone get his dick anywhere near her.”

I blush and choke on my saliva and start coughing for a bit, the others start laughing a bit, Trek being the one who is laughing the hardest. The father of the twins soon speak again “alright alright, you all may call me Roc, now how about we have some dinner yes? We are having venison.” 

Vicktor claps his hands happily and heads inside, Roc and Vicky soon follow as do the rest of us. After being given a house tour and shown where we would stay the night. We were all brought to the dining hall and were given seats as well as a plate of food and a glass of wine. During this whole experience, Roc has been such a kind hearted man, you couldn’t even tell he was a crime boss. Even tried being considerate to me and spoke to me in sign language, it was very sweet. But at one point Aubry breaks the question “what makes any of this a crime community, it feels more like paradise than a crime base, and all the civilians back at the city seem so happy. What crime are you doing that makes people so happy?”

Roc simply nods and chuckles before saying “well there are 4 things I do, I provide protection to the civilians and businesses for a price, I create a very interesting substance called mijzek, kinda like your typical cigar, but it allows you to see into the deepest darkest desires of oneself that even they themselves don’t even know, it’s very illegal. I also run the black market and it’s auctions.” 

I gulped, hopefully not loudly, I didn't want to be anywhere near there, hiding from that place is the reason I wear my necklace. But Roc continues talking “and lastly, you know how you can get arrested for using magic as a means of curing mental illness?”

“Its fucking stupid but yes.” Kizen spoke up.

“We invented it.” Roc replied with a good hearty chuckle “you see, besides the whole drugs and black market thing, we don’t do any wrong here, we simply wish to cure those who are trapped in their own minds”

“I am going to take over it someday and help keep that good going.” Vicky replied. Vicktor soon said after “I would but being the boss really isn’t my thing. I prefer performing, and I have a bit of my own life goal.”

The rest of the night is quite peaceful and light hearted, I really did not enjoy the wine though, it didn’t taste good at least to me. Soon we all retreated to the rooms we were staying in tonight, beside the twins getting their own rooms, the rest of us gotto room up in the pairs we decided at the tavern. Lucius and I were setting up to head to sleep in a sense of shedding our armor and changing into clothes to sleep in. I had decided to let Lucius sleep on the actual bed and I had set up a bed roll on the floor.

During the night we all managed to get good sleep, well except for me. For some reason I wasn't feeling super tired, so I went to the window, opened it up, and sat on its ledge. The outside felt comforting, this really was a very nice place. I heard the door to my room open and I see Vicktor looking around before laying his eyes on me. "There you are, I wanted to um, tell you something." He said, sounding nervous.

I patted next to me on the window and he walked up and sat next to me. He pulls out a flask and offers it to me, I shake my head and he takes a drink before putting it away. "So um, you are probably wondering why my and my sister left this place. Well it's not that we were ashamed of our dad, the exact opposite. My sister sees him as a hero and I love it here, it's peaceful and beautiful and I love it to death. The reason we left was because… I felt trapped."

I tilt my head confused, and I then grab a notebook and write in it "why?" Before showing it to him. He then explained "understand I am only telling you this story because of your crush on lucius" 

I sputtered, wait how did he know?! He chuckled and then said "others may be oblivious but not me, I can tell, don't deny it. Well during the early years of being a fresh adult living here, I was mainly hopping from person to person exploring myself, what I liked. I quote on quote "dated" many people, men and women. However there was this one person that truly caught my eye, it was this Dragonborn, white scales and beautiful red eyes. No one could ever guess their gender, they actually claimed that they didn't want to be any gender, and I took it upon myself to learn more about them. So I did, I learned that they called themselves krypt, and that they loved writing. The more I got to know them, the more I felt something more about them. Soon we started dating, it was the first official relationship that I had and it was amazing, despite there being no bone-ing. It didn't last long tho, one day I was visiting their house, and once I opened the door, they were laying on the ground dead, lynched. I couldn't feel anything but sadness after that, everything hurt. No matter what anyone did I couldn't feel better, I felt trapped. So Vicky decided to take me out of the Roost and we started exploring the real world. But I couldn't stop thinking about krypt, I actually kept thinking about them more and more. One day we arrived at a brothel and ordered some rooms without service. I was just drinking at the bar, When a snow white Firbolg walks up and asks if I am okay. I tell her no and she brings me to her office in the brothel and she lays me down on one of those couches therapist's have. Then she started asking me questions about what was wrong, and I went along with it. I didn't think that it would help but I let her try. At one point I said 'I didn't feel like I got the chance to properly love them, I wanted to give what they gave me, but I couldn’t' And she said 'people show romantic love differently, they maybe have given you what you wanted to get, but you could have equally given them what they wanted in a partner and more. Love is complicated when we feel like we didn't get the chance to express how we feel. We must remember that if we got the courage to tell our love and experience it first hand, it's something that we should never forget.’ that advice got me out of my hole, and brought me back. Aspen then joined our adventures and we all have been good friends since."

That story is so very touching, it felt nice to hear his story. The whole time he was telling his story he was looking up at the darkened sky. He then looks back at me and says "I am telling you this story because of the fact that you love Lucius, and being on these adventures is very dangerous. I don't want you to regret not telling him if he dies. You must understand that, even if he rejects you, you still will have the satisfaction of at least telling him the truth. So you should tell him, not now, but when you are ready, and when you are, don't hide it because you are afraid of what he might say, okay?" 

I was shocked at his advice, I looked down for a second thinking, he is probably right. I nod and he pats my shoulder "good, I will let you sleep now."

He then climbs back in and walks out of the room closing the door. I look out the window one more time before I hear a familiar female voice. "He has some good advice, let's just hope you remember it." 

I get back inside and close the window and walk to my bedroll and go to sleep. The words said by Vicktor stirred in my head as I do


End file.
